Moving On
by Pearl-Cape
Summary: Serena is a military kid, moving from state to state. She's in her junior year when she enters St. John's. She meets Darien, star quarterback, and things get interesting. Please R&R, BOUND TO BE GOOD!
1. Embarassment and Redemption

I am back, it's because I miss the reviews! Anyway, I wanted to put my own twist on Serena and Darien together in high school, so here's the first installment, sorry if I don't update that often, I will try! I love my fans!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own a few books and necklaces...

Moving On

Beginning of September, a very temperature agreeable time of year. Not too humid, so hair would stay in place. Serena was walking to her new school, St. John Prepatory School. She had recently transferred when her father was directed by the military to another state. She had been living in Colorado Springs, but now she was living on the outskirts of Indianapolis.

She was in her new school uniform, a pleated maroon skirt with grey socks, black square toed shoes, a white collared shirt, and over the shirt a grey vest. Her hair was blow dried straight and she wore little make-up. Her mother had rushed her out of the house this morning, so she wouldn't be late for the first day of school. Her younger brother attended Junior High, which started a half an hour later then the High School. She was a junior, almost out of school. She didn't play any sports, preferring just to be content with watching on the sidelines.

Serena began to remember her old school, where she had finally made friends and actually had a boyfriend. Her eyes stung a little from the tears she held back, but this was her new fate, she had to move on. She heard shouts, and looked up to see she had reached the school grounds.

Students were littered like trash across the school grounds, hanging out on the steps to the ancient building. Serena looked around curiously, noticing several cliques already. A couple people were sitting under the tree, they looked like the deep-sensitive-thinker types. She turned to a number people that were standing out in the parking lot, and she noticed that some of the boys had varsity jackets on. "The jocks, and their girlfriends," she mumbled. She moved across the lawn, getting a few looks here and there. She stared at the large doors, she had to go inside to the office for her locker and schedule. She had only arrived in Indianapolis a few days ago.

"Who's she?" a feminine voice whispered. Serena felt her cheeks burn with the blush that appeared, she knew the girl was talking about her. She shrugged it off and scurried to the door. Once inside she felt safer and opened the first door she came upon. There was a single lady sitting behind a desk. She looked up and smiled at Serena.

"Serena Tsukino? Your locker number and schedule are right there," she pointed to an index card that was sitting on a piece of paper. "Have a nice year at St. John's," the lady went back to typing on the computer. Serena grabbed her information and headed out. Leaning against the door was a girl with blue hair and thin rimmed glasses. She looked up at Serena and her face lit up.

"Hi, I am Amy Anderson, the principal told me to show you around," Amy held out her hand. Serena took it. "So, where's your locker?"

"A-148?" Serena showed her the card. Amy just nodded and set off down a hall. "My name is Serena."

"I know, you're Serena Tsukino, junior like myself, and you just moved here from Colorado, Mr. Paul told me," Amy smiled. Serena returned the friendly sentiment. Amy seemed very cunning and intelligent, qualities Serena did not express. "Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah, do we have any classes together? Quite frankly I need a friend and you were the only one to approach me..." Serena trailed off.

"Yeah, we have gym together," Amy said after looking over Serena's schedule. "And lunch of course, you can eat with Lita and I."

"Thanks a lot Amy," Serena said with sincerity. They arrived at her locker and Amy opened it for her. Serena placed her bad inside, and a bell rang. Students began filing into the building. Serena quickly shut her locker and followed Amy to her home room class. "Do you do any sports or any clubs?" Serena probed Amy, trying to find out more information on the school.

"I am Junior class president, secretary of the Student Council, and leader of the Computer Club," Amy rattled on. "I am not really all that athletic," she scratched her head.

"Oh, me neither! I am more of a, do nothing person," Serena laughed. Amy giggled as she stopped outside a classroom. "Here's your home room class, Art," Amy opened the door. "Mrs. Ferguson is really nice, just tell her you're new." Amy waved good bye and headed for her classroom. Serena opened the door, and found a young woman sitting at a desk, looking slightly pregnant. She was reading a book on proper nutrition.

"Hi," Serena said, making herself known. The teacher looked up and smiled.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I am Serena Tsukino, a new student, I was wondering if you had anything for me, rules, etc.," Serena asked. Mrs. Ferguson laughed and got up from her seated position and came over to her.

"How about survive high school?" she laughed. "You can take a seat wherever you like, since you're the first one here. I can introduce you to the class if you want me to?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I would prefer to remain, in the back," Serena made her way to a table in the back. Students began to come in, two or three at a time. Serena just sat in the back with her head in her arms. The sound grew louder and louder in the room, and she scrunched her nose in disgust. She had not gotten enough sleep that morning and was trying to make up for it. A bell rang, and a body slid into the chair next to her. She didn't bother to look up, her sleep was more important. A loudspeaker blared from a speaker, informing the students to stand and say the pledge of allegiance. Grumbling, Serena stood. Her table partner did also, and without looking over Serena deducted it was a he, from the fact that the person towered over her.

"You may be seated," the announcer finished. "Welcome back, and to the seniors, happy last first day of school!" the voice seemed to chuckle at the irony. The class seemed to let out a sigh of disappointment. "This Friday night is the first home football game, we hope you will all attend. The team is looking to be a good one. You know the rules, no leaving school grounds, and only seniors are privileged to drive to school. Have a nice day."

"Well, welcome back. First, a little exercise for you all, why don't we get acquainted! And Mr. Shields why don't you start us off since you seem so pleased with the fact that the football team was mentioned over announcements," she smiled.

"Sure Mrs. F," Serena's table partner replied in a velvety masculine voice. Serena turned to look at him. He had dark hair, was tall, with broad shoulders. He had on the boys uniform, which was black pants white shirt with a maroon tie. The tie was loosened slightly, and his black hair was ruffled. His blue eyes had mischief in them, and they twinkled in the classroom light. "Hey ladies and gentlemen, my names Darien Shields, captain and quarterback of the football team. I like long walks on the beach and candlelight dinners ladies," he winked. A boy to his right laughed, he had sandy blond hair and green eyes, but wasn't nearly as cute as this Darien. A few of the girls sighed as he set back down.

"Thank you Mr. Shields for that insightful view, next, how about you Miss. Tsukino," she pointed to Serena. Butterflies started to fly in her stomach, but she quelled them.

"Hi, I am Serena, I just moved here from Colorado. And," she blanked out. What was she going to say? She remembered Darien's interests, and got an idea. "I hate walking on the beach and candlelight dinners," she said. The class burst out laughing. The sandy blond haired kid fell out of his chair, his face beat red. Serena sat down, her face crimson from all the blood that had rushed there due to embarrassment.

"Touche," his velvety voice whispered. Serena let out a snort and turned to the sandy blond haired boy who was now speaking.

"Hey, the names Andrew, star tight end of the Stallions," he popped the collar to his shirt. "And I don't know about you guys, but you can cut the tension in this room with a knife!" he roared with laughter. The rest of the class was red with laughing again.

"All right, enough of this, I can see this was a bad idea to begin with," Mrs. Ferguson shook her head. Serena turned even redder, mad that she had started such rambling and inappropriate comments. "First, we will be working with primary colors," she held up a diagram, the color wheel.

Serena sighed, her first day and she had already upset a teacher. She glanced to her right, and saw Darien with his head in his hands, lazily watching Mrs. Ferguson. He was so handsome, despite the fact he seemed arrogant and full of himself. She turned back to Mrs. Ferguson.

The class ended in forty-five minutes. Serena grabbed her things and walked out. She had tried to listen to Mrs. Ferguson, but the guilt she felt plagued her mind. She sighed and reached for the piece of paper in her pocket that had her schedule printed out on it. She groped around, but it was missing. "Missing something?" a voice came from behind her. Darien was holding up her schedule, looking at it.

"Hey! Give it back jerk!"

"Hey, we have gym together, and science!" he pointed out. "Oh, and look here, lunch!" he laughed at her. Serena was jumping up and down as he held his hand up high. Serena was falling, and her ankle gave out and she fell to the ground, papers and books flying everywhere. Tears were in her eyes, wincing at the pain. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could for the door, pushing her way through all the people. They were mumbling amongst themselves. She sprinted out of the school, breaking the exact rule the announcer had told them to follow. She ran as fast as she could down the few blocks, going around back and flying in the back door. Serena bounded up the stairs and into her room, soaring onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow and buried her blotchy face in it.

Serena woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. "Serena, Serena, the principal called, did you have a bad day dear?"

"I am fine mom," she answered.

"He said you ran out the door! You can tell me what went wrong, was it the girls?"

"Mom, really, I just overreacted," she tried to make excuse after excuse. She heard her mom sigh and walk away from the door. Serena lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. That cruel asshole Darien, what was he thinking? And she had left her books and notebooks all over the floor to... and what about all her homework? She felt like kicking herself for being so weak and running out like that. She sat up and felt like food, she hadn't eaten anything. She looked at her clock, it was around six. She had slept for eight hours!

Serena opened the door and walked downstairs, her uniform ruffled. She heard the doorbell ring as she entered the kitchen. She heard her mom answer it. Serena shuffled through the food in the cabinets and finally decided on some chips. "Serena, hun," her mom was at the entryway to the kitchen. "There's a young man here to see you, says his name is Darien," her mother smiled. "My he is handsome, a new friend?"

"You could say that..." Serena breezed past her and headed for the door. She took a breath before opening the door and stepping outside, shutting it behind her. "Yes?" she turned to look up at Darien. He was in a white t-shirt and shorts.

"Here," he held out her books. "You dropped them."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I asked around," he smirked. "Sorry, about the whole schedule thing today. I got carried away," Darien ran his hand through his hair.

"It's all right," Serena mumbled.

"I'm a little disgusting right now, but do you want to go out and get some ice cream? It would make up for me being a complete moron," he asked. Taken off guard, Serena didn't know what to say. Darien looked at his Rolex. "On second thought, it's around dinner time, how about dinner?"

"All...all right," Serena nodded. She yelled inside to her mom that she was going out and followed Darien to his car. It was a red sports car. She opened the door to the front seat and climbed in. "You smell."

"Yeah, that's usually a consequence of a three hour football practice," he pulled out onto the street and shifted gears. "And when your coach works you crazy because of the upcoming home game."

"I guess," Serena shrugged looking out the window.

"Hey, maybe my introduction wasn't that great. Darien Shields, captain and quarterback of the football team. My favorite food is chocolate," he introduced himself.

"Serena Tsukino," she said. "And...I have never lived in one place for more then two years," she told him. Darien nodded and turned onto a new street. "So, what is there to do around this place?"

"Movie theater, mall, football games..." he trailed off looking at her. "Parties at my house."

"All right, I get the picture," Serena cut him short.

"So, anyone back in Colorado?"

"There WAS. But I moved, so that pretty much ended it," she answered. "You?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Got enough things on my mind."

"Busy guy," she mumbled. Darien shrugged and pulled into the parking lot of a diner. Serena got out of his car and followed him inside.

Dinner was small talk about school and the people in it. Darien told her about Andrew, and his girlfriend Mina. He told her what people to stay away from, and what teachers to suck up to. In the end, Serena was full and content. Darien drove her home and dropped her off. "See you tomorrow," he said before she got out of the car. He drove off, leaving her on the lamp lit sidewalk. Serena went back into her house and back into her room. This year was going to be interesting.


	2. Sleepover Party

Moving On: Sleepover

"You'll be fine Serena, as long as you keep saying it to yourself," she smoothed out the wrinkles in her school uniform. She took one last breath and one more look over in at herself in her full length mirror. She opened her door to see her younger brother Sammy standing outside her door. "What do YOU want?" she asked.

"Hey, mom sent me up here, there's some guy here, says he wants to bring you to school. And, he's got a wicked awesome car!" Sammy explained. Serena's right eyebrow went up as she shut her bedroom door. She grabbed a light coat with her books that Darien had dropped off yesterday and went to the door. Darien was standing there with his hands in his varsity jacket, hair messy, but with gel in it. Darien turned to Serena and his mouth twisted itself into a trademark smirk.

"Morning, you ready for school?" he asked her. Serena nodded shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I thought I would be a good Samaritan and bring you to school. Why?"

"You have to stop just showing up! It makes my family too suspicious!"

"Then give me your number," he winked. Serena sighed and walked down to his car. She climbed in, and he put the keys in the ignition. "You're invited, to a party at my house on Friday," he told her. Darien started the car and sped off, Serena grasping the sides of her seat. "I would really like it if you were to go."

"I will think about it," Serena answered. "I don't know what I have going on."

"You are going to the football game, right?"

"Yeah, probably," Serena shrugged.

"Well then, what's a little partying afterward?" Serena didn't answer, she would go, but only for ten minutes. Darien pulled into the school parking lot and parked his car under the shade of a tree. He sat there with Serena for a few minutes. A crowd of people were gravitating towards his car. "Serena, be careful, they're people here who would want to hurt you."

"And you inviting me to your parties is going to stop them?"

"At least I would be there watching you," he opened his door and got out, and began talking to Andrew. Serena sat there a little longer and then got out of Darien's car.

"Hey Serena," a voice came form behind her. It was Amy, and she was standing next to a boy with brown hair and a varsity jacket on. "Are you all right? Someone said you ran out of the building!"

"Yeah, I just, didn't feel well. First day anxiety," Serena covered, sparing a glance at Darien. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Not really, just going over the rules and such. You're still welcome to sit with Lita and I at lunch," Amy offered.

"Thanks, I have to go, and apologize to Mrs. Ferguson," Serena waved bye and headed for the school. Again as she headed across school grounds, she heard whispers about her, but this time they had another persons name attached.

"Yeah, that's the girl that Darien's going after supposedly, I wonder what happened to Ann?"

"She ran out yesterday! After Darien raped her!"

"Parties at Darien's? More like party ON Darien." She pretended not to hear and pushed open the doors, heading for her locker. After getting a few books, she went to the art classroom, except Mrs. Ferguson wasn't there. No one was there. So, she headed to the back of the classroom and sat down where she had sat before. She didn't understand Darien, what was his deal? Was he just being friendly or being a flirt? Serena laid her head into her hands as a bell rang and students began filing in. She thought Darien sat next to her, so she didn't bother to look, another mistake.

"Please stand for the pledge of allegiance," the announcer said. Serena did as she was told, and noticed Darien sitting a few seats ahead of her with a red head. She scowled in jealousy, but then turned to her new partner. She gasped, he had white hair! He was tall, but not as muscled as Darien. He looked older though and his hair was longer. He turned to looked at her, and smiled. She blushed, he had caught her looking, studying him! The announcer said some stuff about how to sign up for clubs and such, but Serena didn't listen. When they were over, Mrs. Ferguson entered the room with a piece of paper in her hands, and handed it to Serena.

"Welcome class, to your second day of school," she picked up a piece of chalk. Serena looked at the piece of paper, it was a detention slip, for leaving school! She had it today, after school until five forty five. She let out a sigh.

"Tough break, you could have had a suspension," the boy next to her whispered. Startled, Serena let out a noise.

"Miss. Tsukino, do you have a question?" Mrs. Ferguson turned to her. Serena shook her head no, and Mrs. Ferguson continued writing on the board. Serena looked at Darien, who was sending a very stolid look her way. She gasped and looked back to her partner, who was smiling.

"So you're the new girl, huh?"

"Yeah, that would be me," Serena answered with nervous laughter.

"I am Diamond," he told her. His voice was higher then Darien's, and not so powerful. Serena shook her head, she shouldn't be comparing boys to Darien, no matter how nice he was being! "Your name?"

"Serena," she told him. She took out a pen and notebook to copy down the notes from the board. She didn't talk any longer with Diamond, preferring silence. When the bell rang, she gathered her things and headed out. She stopped at her locker first, and Darien came up and leaned against another locker, on the side of her.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Stay away from Diamond, he's one of those people I told you about," Darien said very sternly.

"Oh, I really didn't get that vibe, because he was actually very COURTEOUS towards me," Serena turned to face Darien. "And besides, you're not my babysitter!" Serena turned back to her locker. "Why do you even bother to do all these things for me?" Serena turned around and asked, but just then a girl came up to Darien.

"Hey Dare, we'll have to sit together some other time," she ran a finger down his chest. She was the red head from before, and she was a little too close to Darien for Serena's liking, despite the fact that Darien was an acquaintance only. "How about Friday night?"

"Ann, I am having a party, you know that!" Darien told her.

"I meant after that, silly," she giggled.

"I don't know," Darien told her. "How about I get back to you on that?" And with that, and a murderous look at Serena, she walked away. "So, stay away from Diamond, okay?"

"How about I get back to you on that?" Serena retorted, closing her locker and walking off.

Serena's day went better, she ate with Amy and Lita, and had no more encounters with Darien. Now, she was headed home after detention. The sun was going down as Serena kicked at a stone, heading to the left towards her house. She heard car tires and looked behind to see Darien pulling up. "You want a ride home?"

"I don't know," Serena answered. "My house is only like one more block from here, how far is Ann's?"

"You know, for a girl who doesn't heed my advice and talks with men named Diamond, you're pretty brave with an answer like that. Come out to dinner with me?"

"Where, the diner again?"

"No, my house," Darien answered. "I can cook." Serena stopped walking and Darien stopped his car. Over to Darien's house? Darien cooking for her?

"What about your mom and dad?"

"They went to Europe for a couple of weeks, why do you think I have all the parties?"

"Oh," Serena answered. Darien's house, just her and sexy Darien. With his dark hair, blue eyes, and beautiful body... "Urgh! Serena stop thinking like that!" she scolded herself in her mind. But after thoughts like that, she wasn't going to say no. "Okay, I guess, I just have to call my mom and tell her-." Darien handed her a cell phone and she dialed her home phone number. The answering machine picked up. "Hey mom, I am heading over to a friend's house," she halted. Darien was making frantic motions at her.

"Tell her you're spending the night!"

"What?" Serena yelled.

"Just do it!"

"And I am spending the night," Serena said quickly. "Love you bye!" she hung up. "What do you mean I am spending the night?"

"I don't want to drive you home late at night, I live outside of the town," he told her. "Get in."

"How do I know you're not going to take me to your house and rape me?"

"However tantalizing the thought is, I prefer to follow the law. Plus I want the feeling to be mutual," he snickered. Serena crossed her arms and looked out the window as Darien turned onto a hill that went up into the mountains. "What do you like to eat?"

"Just about everything."

"Good, I hate picky eaters," Darien laughed.

"If you're just going to make fun of me, turn around and bring me home!"

"All right, all right, I will stop," he replied. He turned into a long winding driveway and pulled up to a huge house. It was half stone, half siding, and had big columns that held up the deck. Serena's mouth dropped, how much money did Darien's family have? "Impressed? This is what happens when your father owns five law firms," Darien parked his car in the garage. Serena followed him into the huge house and looked at all the paintings and antiques.

"I can't believe your parents let you stay home alone," Serena looked out at a huge pool, with a hot tub near by.

"Yeah, but when they want to go places on their own, and big boy Darien can't tag along," he laughed. He threw his gym bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. "Listen, I have to take a shower, I am going to put food on the oven, just make sure nothing blows up or lights on fire, okay?" With that he threw pots on the stove, emptied some packages into them, added water, and headed upstairs. Serena continued to explore his house. There was a nice living room, with expensive looking furniture and a fire place, and a huge dining room with a chandelier. She went back into the kitchen, and saw steam coming out of one of the pots. Serena began to panic, something was on fire!

"Darien!" she called for him. "DARIEN!" she screamed louder running up the stairs. She looked around, and saw a light under a door and heard water running. "DARIEN! SOMETHING IS ON FIRE!" she yelled through. She heard scrambling, and Darien came out with a towel around his waist. She pointed downstairs. They both ran down, Darien a few paces ahead of Serena. He ran into the kitchen, and halted, Serena nearly knocking into him. "See, look at the smoke!"

"Serena," he had a bewildered look on his face. "It's boiling," he lifted up the pot top and the steam evaporated. "Don't you remember home ec?"

"Yes...well, sorta," she shrugged. Darien began to laugh, a melodious laugh that filled the whole kitchen. Serena turned a shade of red as he put the top back on the pot and walked up to stand beside her.

"If you'll excuse me, the shower is still running, and I need to get some clothes on," he whispered, as if there were people listening. Serena became very aware of her situation, a half naked Darien standing within a foot of her proximity, and it was doing very weird things to her. "Unless you would prefer it this way?"

"No, no, that's quite all right," Serena backed away from him. Serena closed her eyes and sniffed the air, spices. She had her head down, so Darien couldn't see her sniffing him. Darien walked past her and up the stairs. "Oh. My. Gosh," Serena mumbled. "Why don't you just follow him right up there you little whore!" she said aloud. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down at the table. Darien came down a moment later, in shorts and his shirt hung over his shoulder. He turned off the stove and put everything in bowls and got out two forks, cups, and plates.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water would be great," Serena yelled. Darien moved everything out to the table and set it out.

"Do you always take girls to your house and cook for them?" Serena asked, spooning food onto her plate.

"Only new ones that constantly taunt me."

"Ann?"

"Ann has never been to my house with just me, Miss. Jealous."

"I am not jealous! What would I have to be jealous of? She's got nasty hair, her flirting techniques are old, and she doesn't have a nice figure!" Serena rattled off.

"You're right, you don't have anything to be jealous of," Darien answered. Serena blushed, why did Darien constantly make her paint herself red? "What do you want to do after this?"

"Oh, the possibilities," Serena thought. She shook her head to try to banish those thoughts, and eventually just shrugged. "Not my house."

"You want to watch a movie? We can go skinny dipping," he joked.

"Choice one please," Serena answered. So after she helped him pick up the dishes and put them into the dish washer, Darien led her upstairs to a room with a huge couch and a big screen television. "What are we going to watch?"

"Surprise," he told her. Serena waited on the couch as he fiddled around with the DVD player. On came...the Ring?

"I am not watching this!" Serena pointed to the television.

"Aw, come on, scared?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry, I am right here!" Darien sat down beside her. "It's not that bad!"

"Turn it off!" Serena yelled, clutching onto Darien for dear life. Darien just kept laughing at her, like he had the whole movie. "You're such a jerk!"

"All right, all right," he stopped it. "You're such a baby!"

"I am going to have nightmares for weeks!" Serena exclaimed. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes tight.

"Serena," Darien's soothing voice came.

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me," she whimpered. Darien reached out and enveloped her in his arms. Serena didn't know how to react, so she sat there, in Darien's lap.

"Come on, we'll get you something to wear, time for bed," he joked around. "And we can leave the light ON in the guest room." He got up from the couch, lifting her in the process. Serena rested her head on his chest and relaxed slightly. Darien smelled so nice. Resting on his body was nice. All of a sudden she felt his arms retreat, and she fell onto something soft. She opened her eyes, and was sitting on a bed. She was a computer that was turned off to her right, and a football on a stand next to it. She deducted this was Darien's room.

"And how many girls have been in this bed?"

"A few," Darien shrugged and threw a t-shirt at her. "You going to change right here? Because I won't protest."

"I am so sick of your sexual innuendo," Serena got up. She felt Darien's hand push her back onto his bed. She stared up at him shocked. "Darien?" A smirk covered his face. He sat down onto the bed next to her. Serena became very tense. "Are you all right?"

"I just need to know something," he answered,.

"Well, what?" Darien leaned over like he was going to whisper something, but stopped inches from her face. Serena's eyes were wide open and she licked her lips in anticipation. "What do you want to know?" Darien leaned in closer, and began kissing her. And, sadly, Serena responded. She couldn't help it, Darien was hot. The moment was perfect, seared into her mind forever. But as soon as it started, it was over.

"Your room is down the hall way, the first left you get to," Darien got up and walked out the door. Serena quickly followed him.

"Do you know?" she shouted down the hall way. Darien turned around, a questioning look on his face. "Because I do."

"Know what?"

"The answer," Serena looked down to the ground. Darien walked towards her put his hands on her shoulders.

"Uh-huh," he lowered his head and started kissing her again. He lifted her up and walked back to his room. Carefully he lay down on his bed and put Serena's head on the pillow. He took off his shirt and Serena lifted off her school uniform vest, kicking off her shoes. Darien began unbuttoning her white collared shirt.

"Wait," Serena halted him. "I can't do this, I am sorry Darien, but I can't," Serena cried. Darien looked at her and wiped away the tears.

"It's all right," he whispered. "Maybe some other time," he told her.

"But, can you just hold me, because I want to be with you! Even when you're being a jerk," Serena told him. Darien wrapped Serena in his embrace and she laid her head on his chest.


	3. Friday Night Game

Finally updated, hope you like it...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon and its pertaining characters, however I do have a few fans (I hope).

Moving On: Friday Night Game

Serena awoke to see Darien's bare chest. She sat up and looked at him sleeping. She quietly slipped out of his arms, heading for the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the shower. Taking off her clothes she stepped in and let the water cleanse her. She felt bad, she had just slept with Darien. Not in that context, but she had only known him for two days! "What have you gotten yourself into?" she asked aloud. She quickly finished showering and stepped out, dressing in her uniform from yesterday. Serena headed down the hall to grab her grey vest from Darien's floor, but Darien was gone. She slipped it on and headed downstairs into the kitchen where Darien was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," he said. Serena nodded and sat by him. "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing, I am still full from last night," Serena told him. She had on her flat square toed shoes. She swung her feet back and forth on the stool she was sitting leaning on the counter top. "What's it like, being wanted by so many girls?"

"Where did that come from?" Darien laughed slightly.

"I always wondered what runs through a guys head when they're popular and all, so, what's it like?"

"I really wouldn't know, because I really don't care to tell you the truth," Darien replied. "I guess it's all right because girls aren't out to kill me, but then again it's annoying when you have girls like Ann following you around."

"Why don't you just tell her to lay off then?"

"Nah, too cruel," Darien put his bowl away. "I just distract my time with other pretty girls," he laughed. "And there are never a shortage."

"This is not helping your cause, just to warn you."

"Who said I had a cause? I am complete and utterly, INNOCENT!" he laughed. Serena giggled. "Hop in the car blondie," he told her. Serena opened the door and climbed in Darien's car.

"I am sorry about last night Darien," Serena said timidly. "I didn't mean to lead you on or anything-."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Darien cut her short. "I respect your personal space," he held his hands up.

"Hands on the wheel buddy," Serena pointed out. Darien laughed and swerved all over the road. "You're reckless."

"I am not reckless, I just know how to have a good time, really," he explained. "So are you coming to my party?"

"I guess, how am I going to get home? Do people drink at these parties?"

"Some people do, I don't," Darien told her. "I use to, but all it does is add weight, so Andrew, Chad, Greg, and I swore off it until we're twenty one or our football careers are over. Plus everyone gets home safely."

"That's real noble Darien, so sweet!"

"What about you?"

"Beer...is a man's drink," Serena made a disgusted face. Darien smiled and pulled into the school parking lot. People started making their way towards his car.

"Man Dare, that's two days in a row you brought this little lady to school," Andrew put his arm around Serena. "There better not be any hanky panky between you two because we don't want any little Darien's running around with football helmets on."

"Drew, shut up," Darien pushed him away from Serena. "If I was worried about anybody, it would be you! I have only known Serena for two days!"

"Yowza, fast now are we?" Andrew asked. Right then his girlfriend walked up. She was petite with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Serena had said hello to her here and there, but a conversation was yet to happen. And Mina sounded like an agreeable person. "Hey babe."

"Andrew, now now, leave Serena and Darien alone, let love blossom without you watering it," she warned him.

"Whatever you say sweetheart," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Who's got the gold whip? Mina," Darien whispered in Serena's ear, making her laugh. Not too far off, Serena spotted Ann making her way for Darien's car, and he slipped his arm around Serena's waist. "Just go along with it, all right?"

"As long as I get another dinner," Serena joked back.

"Deal." Ann looked from Serena to Darien, Darien to Serena.

"What, are you two inseparable now?"she snorted.

"Yeah, Serena was at my house all last night," Darien said smoothly. "I made her dinner, we'll have to do it again sometime," he winked at Serena.

"Oh, yeah! It was so delicious, the steak, the corn!" she lied.

"What's that?" Darien pointed at her face.

"What's what?" Serena panicked.

"Let me get it," Darien leaned in and started kissing her, passionately. The kind that you hear about in romance novels, you know the fireworks and true love, but it was all an act. And that part is what hurt Serena. "Better?" Serena just stared at him, searching his face. Had all the passion he just poured into that kiss been real, or fake?

"All right, I get the picture," Ann walked off. Darien gave Serena's waist a squeeze and she leaned into him, hiding her face in his chest.

"Why did you do that?"

"Scared her off pretty fast didn't it?"

"I have to go," Serena pulled away, tears stinging the back of her eyes. It was fake, there was no emotion linked to it, except spite for Ann. Serena briskly walked away without a look behind her, wishing to get to her locker as soon as possible. She pushed open the doors and quickly ran down the hall and to the left. She furiously began moving the lock on her locker. She shoved her books in and shut it loudly. She turned to see Diamond looking at her.

"In a hurry, are we?" he asked, white eyebrows up on his forehead.

"I like being early for class."

"Walk with me?"

"Sure," Serena answered. She could hear Darien's voice in her head, scolding her for doing this. But she didn't mean anything to him, she was just away to let Ann off nicely after all. It was Wednesday, and the football game was in two days.

"Serena, you're going tonight, right?" Amy asked on Friday at lunch. Serena was sitting on a picnic table outside with Amy, Lita, and Mina. Mina had joined their group, sick of Andrew and the other football players one dimensional conversations.

"I don't know, I still have a lot of boxes to unpack and schoolwork to do..."

"Come on girl!" Lita punched her lightly on the shoulder. "Darien sure wants you to go, at least that's what Andrew has been telling us," she motioned between Mina and herself.

"That's only to keep Ann off his back, he told me, we kind of have an agreement," Serena said in a whisper. "We're really not that together as everyone thinks."

"Really? Could have fooled me! The other day when you walked in with Diamond to art class, Andrew said Darien almost got up and punched Diamond!" Mina giggled. "The green eyed monster is easily received."

"He told me to stay away from Diamond, why?" Serena asked. Everyone around the table went quiet. "Guys?"

"Diamond...he, he kind of ended Darien's last relationship, and it was ugly," Amy began. "Darien was dating this girl named Lydia last year, we use to hang out together. Well, Darien might not have been the best boyfriend, he was always busy with football stuff, trying to get into colleges. Lydia felt, lonely I guess. And Diamond must have made her an offer she could not refuse, because Darien found them together at one of his parties. Lydia tried to explain to Darien, but he wouldn't listen. So, she turned to Diamond, who shunned her for trying to nurture Darien. She would go to Diamond and he would demean her and such, but she kept coming because that was all she had. Lydia became pregnant, and Diamond insisted it was not his. He tried to kill her, but Darien somehow knew about Diamond's plans and thwarted the would be murder. Lydia left with her family, baby and all," Amy finished. Serena was silent, had all that really happened to Darien?

"Wow, heavy stuff," Serena breathed. "But who really is at fault?"

"Lydia, primarily, but Diamond also. Darien, in a sense, is innocent. Who wouldn't be angry if someone they were with had to go somewhere else for perks and giggles?" Lita wondered aloud. A bell rang and they all got up to dump their lunch. "So I will pick you up at six thirty then?"

"I guess," Serena sighed defeated. She had to go to see what it was like, whether she liked it or not.

School went by fast, and the work load over the weekend just got bigger with the start of the year. Serena sighed as she walked home, her shoulder hurting from all the books that were in her book bag dangling off her shoulder. She opened the door to her house and saw her mom watching her soap operas in the living room. "Hey mom, I am heading over to Lita's house tonight after the game, that all right?"

"As long as you're here by noon tomorrow, you know you have lunch with your father on his day off. What are you going to do tonight?"

"Football game, and after all this work," she plopped her bag on the couch. Her mom raised an eyebrow and turned back to the soap opera. Serena left her books on the couch and headed for the shower. She took a long shower, shaving her legs and scrubbing extra hard to get all the sweat off. She was going to be a knockout tonight, maybe she could get Darien to pour his emotions into her again, and mean it.

"SERENA!" he little brother Sammy banged on the door. "Phone!"

"Hold on, let me get a towel rapped around my body!" she yelled back. Sammy opened the door slightly and handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Are you or are you not coming to my house later for the party?" Darien's voice came.

"Yeah, for a little bit."

"Wait for me, after the game."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to talk to you."

"Yes mom," she answered. "Or is this to make sure I don't leave with Diamond?"

"You should have enough common sense to not go anywhere with him," Darien said sternly. "Stand near the fence at the beginning of the game, I am number five."

"Sure," she sighed and hung up. It was going to be a fun night already.

"Serena, are you sure you don't have a thing for Darien? Dressed like that, anyone would think-."

"What about you Lita?" she pointed to her own friend's ensemble. Lita had on tight jeans and a tight green long sleeve t-shirt. She had on a black sweater over it for the cold. Serena had on a pair of low-waisted jeans and a pink v-neck sweater. She had a denim jacket on her arm as she walked down the side walk to Lita's jeep, where she shoved he bag of clothes in the back. "I am riding to Darien's house with him, he called this afternoon."

"Well, well, a little something before the party?"

"Lita!"

"Sorry, just a joke," she smiled. She pulled into the school, cars had parked on the grass due to the overload of vehicles. "Where to park?"

"Right there!" Serena pointed to a spot where someone was backing out. Lita stepped on the gas, cutting off two people as Serena laughed in the front seat. Lita pulled into smoothly. "Where are you sitting in the stands?"

"Top, middle section," Lita told her. "That's usually where Mina, Amy, and I sit."

"I will meet you there, I have something to do," Serena got out. She wove her way through the crowds, paid for her ticket, and stood at the fence that outlined the field. An announcer began rambling on about advertisements and other school activities. Serena looked around, no sign of a maroon football team.

"And now, your 2005 St. John Stallion Football Team!" the loudspeaker blared, and down at the other end a stampede of guys with shoulder pads and helmets burst out, shouting and running onto the field. The crowd cheered as three of the boys separated themselves and went to the middle of the field. Serena noticed the number five, it was Darien.

"Darien," she looked at him. The referee had a talk with the six players, three from each team, gathered in the middle. After the coin was flipped, Darien and the two others walked back. He went to the end of the line, apparently they had lost the toss. He took off his helmet, and looked her way. When he saw her his smirk made its way onto his face. He held a thumb up and walked to see the coach.

That's when she knew he hadn't lost the coin toss, he had picked kicking to see her.


	4. The After Party

"And the final score, 41-0, your Stallions coming out on top," the announcer said at the sound of the buzzer. The crowd cheered as the football players shook hands and headed off to the locker rooms. Serena got up to follow them to stand outside to wait for Darien, as he had told her.

"See you at the party Serena, we have to head to my house first, want me to bring in your stuff for ya?" Lita asked.

"Sure, thanks Lita, see you guys at the party," Serena climbed down the bleachers in her heels. She spotted a few people heading towards a brick building, and traveled in that general direction. Why had Darien wanted her to come to meet him? It wasn't because of Diamond, she hadn't seen him all night. Was it because of Ann? She hated playing that game with Darien, she wanted him to see her as more then a class act.

"Yeah, mega-party at the quarterbacks place of residence," she heard a male voice off to the side. It was a popular junior, Theo. He was on the soccer team, Serena sat by him in math class. He was whispering to a few other juniors, as if they hadn't gotten the memo. Was this party really that big of a deal?

"Oh, Andrew hun, you played marvelously," Andrew came out of the locker room, sweaty with a dirt smeared T-shirt. His mother, Serena took a guess, doted upon him as he winced as she pulled things out of his hair. Andrew saw Serena and perked up.

"Thanks ma, hey, this is Serena, we talked about her?" Andrew introduced the two. Serena stuck out her hand to shake Andrew's mother's hand, but she envepoped Serena in a hug.

"Oh, dear, any person that Andrew speaks so highly of deserves a hug, so, what did you think of the first football game?"

"Impressive," Serena told her. "My old school was good, but they couldn't match up to the caliber that St. John's has reached," Serena quoted something she had read in a sports magazine once, sitting in the dreadful dentist's office.

"Girl knows her sports! See you later Drew, if you come home don't make a lot of noise," his mother told him.

"I don't think I am going home, probably crashing at Darien's," he waved as she walked away with a few other moms. "Or Mina's," he shouted after her. It didn't seem she caught the last tid bit.

"You talk about me to your mother?" Serena asked. "I didn't realize I had gained so much popularity," Serena smiled.

"You're a nice kid, and I mean if the Stallion leader himself has indeed taken an interest in you, you're worth a second look," Andrew winked.

"Nobody understands! Darien and I are just friends, he just wants me to play a role to get Ann off his back. That's why I don't understand why he wants me to meet him here," Serena let out a drop of her frustration.

"Really? Now he hasn't come out and told me he and you are an item, but something tells me he wants it to be that way. Something is holding him back though, and nothing holds down Darien when he really wants something usually. But if you really do want something to go on between you and him, I suggest you make it known, before something happens, all right? I am headed to Lita's before Darien's to talk to Mina, so chill out kiddo," Andrew told her. He grabbed his bag and headed for the student parking lot. Serena watched him walk away and hung her head. Why couldn't the answer be simple like "Oh, he'll come around". She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and a head lower itself to hers.

"So you did listen to me this time?" Darien asked. Serena could smell hsi cologn, and his hair was dripping wet. "I didn't expect to see you quite honestly."

"That hurts Darien, when have I outright done nothing of what you said?"

"Diamond."

"He just happens to arrive, and what am I suppose to do? Say 'Get away, Darien says so'? I don't go looking for trouble, and the only time when I remotely do is when I am with you!" Serena laughed.

"These lies, when do you do bad things with me?"

"I slept over your house one night Darien, without even telling my mother. I am not a goody two shoes, but sleeping at a boys house the second night at a new high school? That sounds a little risque to me," Serena slipped from Darien and turned around to face him. "And why is it with you that all these things happen?" Darien smirked and ran at her, like he was going to tackle her. Serena screamed and ran away, having trouble in high heels. Darien easily caught up with her and picked her up, running for the parking lot. "Darien, don't be a jerk, what are you doing?"

"Taking you back to my lair, since I entice you to do naughty things," he joked around.

"Darien, you're a retard," she told him and didn't bother to play along. Darien slowed to a halt in front of his car.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "There's something bothering you, what did I do?"

"I can't do this anymore, I can't be your little pal to get Ann off your back," Serena told him. "I just moved here, and I don't want that kind of reputation, the girl who comes in and ruins everyones lives."

"You're not ruining mine, if that counts for anything," Darien told her. He was still holding her, trying to look her in the eye, but Serena was staring down at the pavement. "If you had a problem in the beginning, you just should have told me."

"I wasn't, but all these people calling us an item and all, it's one huge lie-."

"You don't like them calling us an item? Or you don't like the lie?" Darien interrupted. Serena didn't say anything.

"It's too soon," Serena answered. She turned to look at Darien, tears were in her eyes. She was desperately trying to hold them back, she was afraid of her mascara making a mess of her before Darien's party. "I just moved here and I miss my home in Colorado and all the people there. I don't want to, be off the rebound, you deserve someone better." Darien stood there for a few seconds.

"I don't care, if your off the rebound. I...this whole thing with Ann can be real, and not fake. You want to be a couple? We can be a couple, I just don't want to lose you to another kid who comes along and sweeps you off your feet. You're one of the only cool girls around here that isn't taken by some other guy. Plus, I know I won't take advantage of you like some other guys will, so, just give me a chance?" Darien asked her.

Serena was speechless, what was she suppose to do? Here's Darien, probably the most perfect guy she had ever been attracted to, and he liked her back. "I..."

"Think it over," Darien put her on the ground. He opened the door to his car for her and she got in. He got in the other side, and sped out of the parking lot to his house.

"This, is an awesome party," Lita held up her cup to Serena. The party was in full swing, and Serena had barely seen Darien since he arrived at his house, with already a few cars parked outside. Serena had in her hand a cup filled with water, prefering this to what Lita was drinking. "Have a sip Serena, Amy's drving home," Lita shoved the cup at her. Serena looked at the cup and shrugged. Everything else had taken a weird turn tonight. She downed it.

"Atta girl!" Lita smiled. "Let me go get us some more, stay here!" Lita said in a not so sober voice. Serena nodded and looked out across the sea of people that were either dancing to the music that played or taking amongst each other. Darien was off by the pool, talking with a few people explaining the dynamics of the football game. Right at that moment he looked up at the deck where Serena was sitting and waved to her, she waved back and turned to see Lita holding a cup in front of her. "Drink up!" Serena took some mouthfuls and it went down. Whatever this was, it was better then water at the moment. Serena walked into the mess of sweaty bodies that were dancing. Someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey girl, dance with me!" Mina smiled. She was gone, her speech slightly slurred. Andrew was nearby looking just as bad. Mina had on fake eyelashes and a whole lot of glitter as her long platinum hair was slightly sweated. Serena smiled and followed Mina into the middle of the pulsating bodies and began moving her hips.

"I thought Darien had said you sworn off the alcohol?" Serena asked Andrew.

"Ah, once in a while we all can't help but break our promises. Even he has had a few tonight. It's the first game, and we crushed them, what more could you want?" Andrew answered, gyrating his hips into Mina's. Serena laughed and pulled some random guy next to her. She was having fun, and all rational thoughts were gone through the window. Too bad, she should have looked at the guys identity. After a few songs, Serena was getting a little tired, and Mina and Anderw were missing. But her mysterious dancing was still there.

"You want to go some place else? Take a break?" he asked. Serena was delirious, so she nodded yes, and the guy took her hand and led her to some room. She saw a bed and headed for it, her head spinning.

"So, having fun, because I sure am," the stated. He walked into the moonlight that luminated the room, and Serena caught a glimpse of white hair.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. The lights, the music, the people, and the drink," Serena answered, the white hair trait not registering. "Did you go to the football game tonight? What's your name?"

"No, I don't really like the quarterback. Serena, you know me, I sit by you in art class sometimes," his voice lowered. Serena was thinking hard, but the room began to spin, and her head hurt.

"Di...Diamond?" she asked. She heard a snicker, and the door lock. "What are you doing?"

"Darien, he is too full of himself and conceited. Let me tell you something, you might have heard about the Lydia situation? Well, don't think what you hear is entirely true. Darien's family pays her family to stay away, because her baby is his baby too. The Shields's forced Lydia's family to leave town! I am not the bad guy in this situation, Darien is."

"What are you talking about?" Serena whimpered. "Diamond, open the door, I want to leave."

"I won't let Darien take something away and ruin it again, I won't allow it," Diamond whispered in her ear, putting his hand on her shoulders and pushing her onto the bed. "Mr. Quarterback will have to wait his turn."

"Get off of me, MINA!" Serena yelled. Diamond was slipping his hand up her shirt, and Serena couldn't fight back, too intoxicated.

"Be nice, little girl," Diamond scolded her.

"DARIEN!" Serena yelled a the top of her lungs. Right at the moment, the door came crashing down.


	5. Moonlight Man

I know, I am a big time slacker. Cross your fingers that the wait will NEVER happen again. Please don't abandon me just yet. I don't want to be the puppy in the free box! Thanks to all who reviewed. Your "voices" pulled me back in. And you know, I don't own it.

Lita was the first one in followed by Amy. "Mina, go find Darien," Lita told her. Mina ran down the hall and in to the party. Lita pushed Diamond off Serena and put him up to the wall. "Amy, get Serena out of here." Amy nodded and helped Serena off the bed. Serena was shaking uncontrollably. "Think you're funny, Diamond?"

"We were just becoming acquainted," he smiled, flashing his teeth. He grabbed Lita's arm and twisted, causing her to scream. He pushed her aside and ran out the door.

Amy had gotten Serena into another room. Serena was hyperventilating and Amy was trying to get her to calm down. "He's gone, he's gone baby," Amy said in a soothing voice, holding Serena's head to his shoulder. She brushed her fingers through her hair. "He's not going to come after you ever again." Serena calmed slightly and whimpered.

The door swung open and Lita came in, holding her arm. "You okay?" she asked to Serena.

"She's fine. What happened to you?"

"Bastard twisted my arm, hard too."

"You did have him pinned up against a wall," Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, I did," Lita shrugged with a smile on her face. "Good thing we girls were coming up to have a potty party! I knew there was a reason we travel to the sacred place in packs," Lita joked.

There was a great commotion outside the door. It burst open and Darien, Mina, and Andrew piled in, shutting the door behind them. "Where is he?" Darien demanded.

"He ran," Lita informed him. "He slipped from my grip."

"I am going to kill him!" Darien roared.

"Darien," Amy's calm voice said. Darien turned to her and saw Serena huddled against her. "This is no time to be yelling."

"Serena," he said in a compassionate tone. "Serena," he repeated. He walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"No!" Serena yelled, beginning to cry again. "Get away!" she yelled.

"But Serena, it's just me, I won't hurt you."

"Stay away!" she screamed again, moving away from him. "I want to go home!"

"Serena, how about we go to my house?" Lita asked her. She nodded. Lita walked over to Serena. "Come on." She helped Serena off the bed and they hobbled out of the room. Amy soon followed. Mina and the boys lingered.

Darien watched the girl and her shivering retreating form. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and through it at the wall. He grabbed a vase and was about to throw that, but Andrew stopped him. "Wow buddy, who's gonna clean that up?" Darien put it down breathing heavily.

"He better NEVER come back to school," Darien hissed. "Or his head will be thrown instead." Darien got off the bed and headed back in to the party. Mina and Andrew looked at one another with looks filled with sorrow.

"Drew," she said, on the verge of tears. He walked over and put his arm around her.

"You want to go?" Mina nodded and they headed out.

Darien disbanded the party, much to the dismay of many of the guests. Once they were all gone, he called Lita's cell phone.

"Yeah?" she said when she picked up.

"Lita, is she okay?"

"I don't know. I don't know what exactly happened. She fell asleep on the drive over here."

"Does she hate me?"

"Why would she hate you, Darien?"

"Didn't you see the look she gave me?"

"Darien, what did you expect? Some guy tried to rape her! What was she supposed to do, fall in your arms?" Darien was quiet for a little while. "Having a penis was not helping you."

"Thanks Lita."

"Okay, bad joke. But I don't know if she will be up to hanging out with any guys anytime soon."

"Yeah. I will stop by your house tomorrow."

"I have to bring her back home by noon."

"Okay. Bye." Darien hung up his cell phone and laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned to the empty space and remembered Serena sleeping there next to him. Anger boiled in him. Diamond.

"So, honey, how was the football game?" Serena's father asked her the next day. Serena was staring at her barely touched lunch. "Serena?"

"It was fine. Just like any other high school game."

"Honey, are you all right?"

"Stayed up late at Lita's last night. You know, girl talk and stuff like that." Her father looked at her warily, as did her mother. Sammy was at the arcade game inside the restaurant, yelling at some cyber injustice.

"Honey, you haven't eaten anything!"

"Lita likes to cook, she made a really big breakfast this morning." This was true, but Serena hadn't had any of that either. "How's work going dad?"

"Oh, you know how it is, I sweep in and clean up!" he said, laughing at his own joke. Serena stopped paying attention as her dad yammered on. She couldn't get over last night. Why had Diamond done that? And then Darien, he must hate her. But she couldn't take it, she wasn't some harlot. She wasn't going to play in to Darien's charms anymore.

She liked Darien. She liked him a little more than she should for knowing him for such a short time. But she was moving way too fast. THEY were moving way too fast. Serena picked up her pickle and chomped down. She was becoming a little hungry. It wasn't like her to not eat.

"What do you plan on doing the rest of the day?" her mother asked her, face looking preoccupied.

"Nothing, really. Probably just sitting around, do some homework, go on the computer. Maybe I will take a bath," Serena replied. She felt like curling up and going to sleep.

"Not going out with your friends?"

"I think they're doing much of the same today." Her mother nodded and called to Sammy to come and his food.

"So, Serena, you're liking it here? Any better than Colorado?"

"We've been here for a little over a week dad. I don't know if I am ready to make that judgment," she answered.

"Well, like I always said, don't put all of your eggs in one basket!" Serena gave a weak smile towards the man that had helped conceive her.

She was beginning to question that.

Serena lay awake in her bed. It was around ten o'clock. The house was quiet. She could hear Sammy playing video games in his room and her dad snoring away. She sighed and rolled over, staring out her windows. The curtains were drawn back, revealing a full moon.

Suddenly, there was a tap at her window. She shot up in bed. There was another tap, and she saw a dark spot hit her window. She crawled out of her bed and over to the window, peaking her head out.

There was Darien, preparing to throw another pebble. She stood up and motioned for him to stop. When he was her he smiled and instructed her to open the window. She did so and put her head out. "Hey, what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You could have called."

"I said see, not hear."

"Oh, and this is what came to your mind?"

"Well, Lita said you were having a day with your dad and I didn't want to interrupt anything. So, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she hissed. "This is very incriminating you know."

"You don't think it's romantic?"

"Slightly, but that's not the point! What if-."

"Serena, do you hate me?" Darien interrupted. Serena shut her mouth and her eyes grew large. "Because last night, you looked so…"

"Darien," Serena said in a soft tone. She looked down on him with a kind look. "Hold on. I will come down!" She told him. She put one foot out of her window and then the other. She was sitting on the ledge looking down. It was a lot higher than she had anticipated.

"Go ahead. I'll catch you," he told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, launching herself off. She hit something warm before hitting something hard. Serena was sprawled out on Darien who was sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry, sorry!" she squealed.

"It's all right." They looked at each other and Serena looked to her feet.

"Darien, it's just…Diamond and that whole thing was a wakeup call. I don't want to be some kind of…girl that just goes around with guys and…"

"You're not!"

"Darien, I slept over your house the second night I had ever met you."

"Okay…but still! We're friends, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have sleepover parties at friends' houses?"

"Girls' houses!" Darien moved closer to Serena. "I just moved here and I don't really want to, you know, attract the wrong kind of reputation."

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Darien asked.

"WHAT!?" Serena exclaimed.

"A date. You know, like out to dinner and a movie or something like that. Because I like hanging around with you and I don't want to…stop this because of Diamond," Darien told her. "No funny business, I promise."

Serena looked at him. He spoke in all sincerity. Maybe…maybe he was thinking along the same lines. "Okay, we can go on a date. But where?"

"I'll think of something, okay? Tomorrow, say…three-ish?"

"Yeah. That's good." Darien smiled and turned away. "Wait!" Serena yelled after him. He turned around and she ran up to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure," he replied, smirking.


	6. They Swore Fireworks

Am I on a roll or what? Two updates in less than a week. All I can say is that those reviews BETTER keep coming; because that is the fuel I go on. And it's completely biodegradable! And it only takes 30 seconds of your life! Always remember, I don't own it.

Serena tottered from foot to foot. She had never been so nervous. She had no IDEA where she and Darien were going. All she knew is that they were going together and they were going alone. She looked at the clock again, two forty-five. Would he be early, would he be late?

She couldn't bear it if he was late. She had been on the edge of a sword the entire day. Luckily, her father and Sammy had headed to the park to throw a baseball around so only her mother was home. Her dad and Darien just wouldn't mix right now.

Serena looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She was wearing a skirt that flared out to her knees with a matching top. She had on a little sweater in case it got cold. After all, if they went to a movie theater, often times it was cold.

"Serena!" a voice called up the stairs. She looked at the clock. Two fifty, he was early. She grabbed her purse and rushed downstairs to be met by her mother, alone.

"Is he here?" Serena questioned.

"No, I just wanted to go over some things before he showed up."

"Mom, he's going to be here any minute!" Serena pointed out.

"Relax. So, where are you going?"

"Um…that's a great question actually."

"Is it a surprise?"

"You could call it that."

"Will you be in the area? You're not eloping in Vegas, are you?"

"No! Mom, we just moved here! Even you know that much! You're embarrassing me!"

"Do you want me to wait until he gets here?"

"No…no."

"Then you will answer me. His name is Darien, correct?"

"Yes."

"And he's a senior at your school?"

"Yeah."

"And he's a safe driver in that fast car of his?"

"He's been following the law every time I have been in the car with him."

"Good. Now, if you get into any trouble, you find the nearest phone and call us. Do you have money just in case?" her mother questioned.

"Of course I do! Mom, I have been on dates before."

"I know, but not in a while. I was just making sure. You are my little baby girl after all."

"I think I would have preferred dad."

"Serena!" After that exclamation, the doorbell rang. "I will get it! Now, he is the cute boy that has been picking you up lately, right?"

"Yeah." Serena's mom rushed over to the door and opened it revealing a very delectable Darien. His hair was in the usual messy fashion, his hands in his jeans. He had a sweater on. All in all, he was probably the cutest Serena had ever seen him. Although he looked good in his school uniform, he looked very relaxed in street clothes.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino."

"Good evening Darien. Come on in," she invited him. He stepped inside and she shut the door behind him. Darien turned to Serena and smiled. She looked beautiful. He still wasn't accustomed to it. "So, where will you be taking Serena?"

"I was thinking out to dinner and maybe to the carnival."

"The carnival?" Serena asked. "Where's the carnival?"

"A few miles outside town at a local farm," he answered her. "Is that all right?"

"Oh, that sounds perfect!" Serena's mom answered for her. Serena turned to her mom, shooting daggers at her.

"Okay, thanks mom. We're going to leave now." Serena walked over and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek. She quickly shooed Darien out the door to avoid any more embarrassment caused by her family.

"Your mom's nice."

"Yeah. Thanks." Darien smirked at her curt tone. "So, the carnival huh?"

"The carnival," Darien repeated, snaking his arm around her shoulders. They were slowly walking down to his car that was parked beside her yard. "It's in town and everyone likes a carnival, right?"

"Definitely. Especially the food."

"Well, we will ride that one first then." Darien opened the door for Serena and she climbed into his car. He walked over and got into the driver's side. He put the keys in the ignition and pulled away. "Any recommendations?"

"Cotton candy, candy apples, funnel cakes-."

"How about dinner first?" Darien interrupted.

"Oh, come on! It's the carnival!"

"That doesn't mean you abandon all rules, Serena."

"If I wanted to go with my mom, I would have."

"How about some hot dogs or hamburgers?"

"I will take a slice of pizza and some fries if that's all right with you."

"Fine with me," Darien told her. They were driving out of the town. Serena stared at the trees and the leaves that were turning color. Soon they were past the forest and were driving past field after field. She could see the lights of the carnival up ahead. It wasn't quite dusk, but it would soon be. She looked at the clock, three thirty. She had to be back by eleven or else her dad would never let her out of her room ever again. Her parents had been VERY lenient with her the past few days. Serena assumed they had wanted her to make friends, but that behavior would definitely not last forever.

Serena turned her attentions to Darien. He was concentrated on the road ahead, one hand on the steering wheel, the other at the stick to shift his car. His skin was tan, presumably from football. He had a strong jaw line that looked like it was smooth to the touch. She sniffed and could smell his aroma. His hair was almost in his eyes, his nose perfect in its own way. But his lips looked so soft. Serena knew how enjoyable they could be.

And she hoped this was a very enjoyable night.

Darien turned into the lot where the cars were parked. Men in orange jackets directed them to a spot where Darien parked his car. He got out and Serena followed. He waited for her at the rear of his car. When she got to him he began walking her towards the gates.

There were quite a few people there. Being a Sunday, people milled from left to right, dragging their prizes, children, and many other things found at a fair. Serena moved closer to Darien and put her arm around his, her elbow almost jutting into his side. He liked it. He looked down at her as her eyes glanced from here to there. She was the example of feminine. Her long hair, long legs, generous bust, gleaming eyes, and acute features made him wonder how she had ended up here with him. Whatever it was, he thanked it.

"Oh, Darien! Look, pizza! And fries! And burgers!" she told him.

"How do you stay so skinny?"

"My mom says it's metabolism. My friends use to think it an endless pit."

"I will go for the pit."

"Hey!" Serena squealed, turning to face him.

"A pit that needs to be fed! So, what'll it be princess?" Serena smiled at the endearment. She could be a princess.

"A slice of pizza, some fries…a corndog…and a root beer." Darien nodded. He ordered the exact list and something for himself. They were pushed to the end of the counter where they received their food. Darien paid, naturally, and they both headed to a table.

Serena spotted Mina and Andrew, who were waving to them. "You want to sit with them? We don't have to," Darien told her.

"No, it's okay," Serena smiled. "I like Mina and Andrew."

"Hey, folks," Andrew greeted them. Serena sat by Mina and Darien sat across from her. "How are you feeling, Serena? I mean…you know…" he trailed off.

"Fine Andrew, thank you very much," Serena answered. Serena picked up her piece of pizza and took a big bite out of it. She had eaten sparingly this weekend and it was catching up to her. The oils never felt so good as they washed over her tongue. She put down the pizza and grabbed the corndog, dipping it in some mustard, and taking a massive bite out of it. She then took a group of fries and shoved them in her mouth too.

She finally looked up to see the three other people at her table staring at her in amazement. "The endless pit," Darien commented.

"Darien!"

"What? I have never witnessed such a show of dinner." Serena crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrows furrowed. Mina giggled. Andrew smiled uneasily but Darien had on the smirk. "Very cute," he told her. Serena blushed.

"How long have you guys been here?" Mina asked.

"Eh, ten minutes or so?" Darien answered. "You guys staying for the fireworks?"

"We might leave and come back," Andrew answered.

"Oh, I see how it is Drew."

"Darien, shut up. Need I remind you of…the…time," Andrew slowed and eventually halted his speech, looking at Serena.

"No, go ahead, finish, I'm interested," Serena informed him.

"No," Darien said, in a stern tone. "Maybe some other time." Serena looked at him and nodded. Something wasn't right. Who had Andrew been talking about?

"Well, Andrew has to go win me a prize before we head off. Serena, we're going to have to go out real soon! A girls' night!" Serena nodded, her mouth full of fries. Mina and Andrew arose, taking their trash with them and headed out of the dining tent. Darien turned to Serena and smiled.

"Hungry?"

"It's been a rough week."

"I can imagine," Darien nodded. Serena rolled her eyes and took another bit out of her pizza. "So, where to after this?"

"The rides, of course!"

It was Darien's turn to roll his eyes. They were about to race down the giant slide. The one with the burlap sacks that made your hair stand on end for hours afterward? Serena's face was filled with pure delight. She turned to him, a large smile plastered on her face. "Ready?" Darien couldn't help but laugh. "One, two, three!" Serena counted. She pushed off as did he and they streaked down, Serena slightly ahead. At the end, Serena was squealing like never before, her eyes crinkled from joy. They handed back their burlap sacks and exited. "Darien, what do you want to do?"

"The Ferris wheel," he told her. Serena nodded, taking his hand, and leading him to where the giant circular monster loomed. Darien squeezed her hand as she led the way through the crowds. They stood in line, Serena tapping her foot in impatience.

"Well, hello Darien, how are you?" a sneering voice asked. Serena turned to see Ann standing right behind them, some guy at her side. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to ride the Ferris wheel. This is the right line?"

"Well, yeah, duh. Need someone to sit with?"

"Actually, Serena's my date for the evening." Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulders and pulled her from behind him. He planted a kiss on her cheek. Ann's eyes rested on Serena's and narrowed. Serena was getting sick of her. What was her deal? Sure, she was dating Ann's crush, but clearly, he didn't want to be with her.

"Oh," was all she replied. Ann turned away from the couple and to the man she was with, who was staring at the top of the ride. Darien and Serena turned to face the front of the line. Darien kept his arm around Serena as they inched towards the ride. Soon, they were strapped into the seat and were creeping up to the top.

"I like you," Darien told her.

"Well, thank goodness!" Serena exclaimed. Darien shook his head at her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "I like you too," Serena whispered. She turned to him as he planted a kiss on her perfect lips. "You know how cliché this is right now?"

"You just said you like it."

"Ah, I guess I did." Darien kissed her again, this time staying around for much longer. They were almost to the top when he pulled away again. "Darien?"

"I don't want to…you know…make it about this, you know that, right?"

"Yes. But…"

"It feels like that's all we do?"

"No! Not at all!" Serena told him. "This is part of a relationship, I recognize that. But, I just want to know what our…status is."

"Didn't we talk about this last night?"

"Well…kinda."

"You, Serena, are my girlfriend."

"How sweet," Serena responded, leaning back over to kiss him again. They got to the top and stared at the surrounding countryside.

"I have a great spot to watch the fireworks," Darien told her.

"I'm excited," Serena said in an oddly calm tone, her head relaxing on Darien's shoulder.

"How much stuff did I have to win for you?"

"Aren't you my boyfriend now?"

"Yeah."

"That's what boyfriends do, win stuff!" Darien laughed. They were walking to his car so they could drive over to a less crowded place to witness the fireworks. He was laden with stuffed animals, posters, and inflatable things up to his ears. Serena opened the trunk of his car and he threw it all in.

"Thank god that's over with."

"Ouch, Darien, that hurt."

"That's not what I meant." He walked over to her and she leaned against his car. He planted a firm kiss on her lips. "I hope you enjoy your prizes."

"I will," she told him. "Come on, the fireworks are gonna start without us!"

"I'm going," Darien told her. They both got into the car and it rumbled to life. Darien backed out and headed out on to the main road, driving away from the fair. He turned down a dirt path and it led back to an old barn.

"Darien, I'm scared," Serena told him. Darien noticed the fear in his voice.

"Don't be, please," he said in a soft tone. "I won't let anything hurt you. Swear on…my car."

"You're car?"

"It's very near and dear to me," he told her. Serena nodded. "And I know this place."

"Is this your secret place?"

"Kinda. Not in the way most people think. When I was little, we used to sleep out here once in a while. Scared most of us the entire time, but when we got older, it became the man's place to be."

"Nice."

"Now it can be the fireworks barn." Darien grabbed a blanket out of the trunk of his car, underneath all of the prizes. He shut the trunk. He held Serena's hand and led her to the entrance.

"Isn't it technically trespassing?"

"Not if you own it."

"You own this land?"

"Yeah, the majority of the surrounding area. That's how made dad made the majority of his money. Real estate deals. It's been in the family for a long time."

"So, you've lived here your entire life?"

"Pretty much."

"I have to envy you. Moving around definitely has its down points."

"I suppose. But I really can't wait to go off to college and experience something new."

"It's a journey, just gonna warn ya."

"Thanks." Darien climbed up a set of stairs up in to the loft area. He looked around in the fading light for any animals and found none. He led Serena over to the hay loading window and rolled out the blanket. She sat on it and put her elbows on the window sill, staring in the direction of the carnival.

"This was great, Darien."

"I thought it might be different."

"Now it's my turn." Darien turned and faced her, one eyebrow arching towards his hairline. Serena leaned over and placed a kiss on his collarbone. "I am so sorry about the other night-."

"No," Darien immediately cut her off, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away from him. "We're not doing this because of that. No way, never."

"But-."

"No buts! Serena, what he almost did to you was UNFORGIVEABLE. I will not have you doing this because you feel bad."

"I want to do it! Darien, I want you! If that hadn't happened on Friday, I was going to be with you! And don't pretend like it's not like that! I know what I want and how far I am willing to take this. But, I LIKE being with you, I LIKE doing things with you. I have decided that I am going to do what I like." Serena leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips to seal it. "That mine seem really 'cliché,' yet again, but that's what I could come up with." Darien smiled and put his hand on her lower back drawing her near. She laid back and she landed on top of him. Her hands were in his hair as she was kissing a trail up his neck.

This was nice.

Darien put a hand on her bottom and slid it up her lower back. She made a little noise and he smiled as her lips met his. He ran his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth in response and deepened the kiss. He put his other hand on her neck and intertwined his fingers in her hair.

This was perfect.

Serena had never been this into someone before. She had a boyfriend before coming and they had kissed, but not like this. Darien moved his hand down to her derriere once more and gave a little squeeze. She made a little squeak involuntarily. She could feel the sides of his mouth pull in to a smile.

This was ecstasy.

He wanted more, and he was getting it. She slid his hands up his shirt to feel his body. Her fingers tingled as she kept going farther and farther up his sweater. It was getting hot in the barn. Darien decided to flip things over and gently sat up and put Serena on the ground. He didn't have this in mind when going to the barn, but it was a nice alternative.

This caused fireworks.

A boom in the background alerted the two that the show had started. Serena sat up and Darien turned to watch the blasts of light. Serena moved closer to Darien and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He turned to her and looked down, kissing her again. Screw the fireworks, the ones he was having before were just fine.

This was lust.

Serena reached the hem of his sweater and tugged, moving it upward over his head. He did the same with her shirt. He put it next to his so it wouldn't get lost. He pulled her close to him to feel her skin. But one more piece of fabric was separating them and Darien wanted to discard it with her shirt. His hand slowly crept up her back and landed on the clasp. Darien pulled back and looked at her. Serena's eyes were hazy. She nodded her head and went back to kissing him. He undid the thing keeping him from that soft flesh. He looked at her for a little while. She stared at him back. "You're wonderful," he told her. She smiled and went in for another kiss.

This was the beginning.


End file.
